I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of janitorial and maintenance equipment. In particular the invention relates to x-frame carts.
II. Description of the Prior Art
X-frame carts have been used in janitorial and maintenance uses for many years. They have traditionally been manufactured from 1 inch metal tubing. A pin is inserted at the point where the metal tubes cross to form a pivot point on the cart. This allows the cart to be folded for storage.
Currently there is being marketed a plastic cart which is being classified as an x-frame cart. However, due to a number of deficiencies it does not provide the user with all of the advantages of the traditional metal x-frame cart. For instance, the cart does not fold symmetrically. Also, due to the requirements of plastic an oversized handle was required which is difficult to grasp and cannot be used as a cart hanger. Further, the bag rests on plastic hooks which are subject to potential breakage.
The present invention is advantageous for a number of reasons. First, when folded the cart forms a symmetrical unit which provides stability and a more desirable appearance. Second, the pivot rotator resists flexing and distributes stress evenly to the legs. Third, the cart incorporates a specific handle means for maneuvering and for hanging the cart. Fourth, the interlocking bottom floor also evenly distributes stress. And fifth, the raised ends of the bottom floor both reinforces the frame and facilitates the use of the cart.